groovie_gooliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Goolie Get-Together (Theme Song)
Goolie Get-Together is the theme song for The Groovie Goolies Show. Background The original "Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies" theme song featured the same tune with alternate lyrics and sound effects. A different version was issued on the 1970 "Groovie Goolies" album. When "Sabrina the Teenage Witch" and "Groovie Goolies" were split into separate shows in 1971, the credits sequence was overhauled, resulting in the most common version (primarily consisting of recycled footage from "Frightenin' Frankie"). The song has also been re-recorded in various other languages for international airings. In France, there was an extended version (sometimes performed by a live Les Croque Monstres band) known as "Everybody Shout," which includes descriptions of the show's various characters. Groovie Goolies Show Everybody shout! Come on now, sing out! It's time for the goolies get-together They got jokes for everyone With laughter, songs, and fun So let's go to the goolies get-together Come on, everybody Join the goolies. They're gonna do their thing for you. They're kinda strange, They're real funny. You'll be glad to know They love you too! Everybody shout! Come on now, sing out! It's time for the goolie get-together You're gonna see How funny they can be 'cause it's time for The Groovie Goolies Show! Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies Everybody shout! Come on now, sing out! It’s time for the Goolies and Sabrina! They got jokes for everyone With laughter, songs and fun! So let’s go with the Goolies and Sabrina! Come and join the Goolies and Sabrina, They’re gonna do their thing for you! The Goolies are strange, but they’re real funny! And you’ll be glad to know they love you too! Hey, everybody shout! Come on now, sing out! It’s time for the Goolies and Sabrina! You’re gonna see how funny they can be! Cuz it’s time for the Groovie Goolies and Sabrina The Teenage Witch! Les Croque-Monstres Show Le Croque-monstre show, show C'est des vilains pas beaux. ! Dans la vie y'a rien qui nous ressemble. Au palais des horreurs, On joue à se faire peur, Pour trembler il vaut mieux qu'on reste ensemble. Il y'a l'grand bonhomme idiot qui sourit, Des sorcières qui s'amusent en cœur, Le lion farceur et la momie, Le vampire chic et le fantôme baladeur. Le Croque-monstre show, show C'est des vilains pas beaux. ! L'aventure c'est toi qui la partage. Hey ! Tu vas craquer, Mais il faut t'accrocher Et je sens qu'on va s'éclater. Un Croque-monstre a dit : Il n'y a rien dans la vie, De plus chouette que d'être des glanduls. On est bêtes et méchants, Et on croque à tout vent Des gloucs, des gloques et des pendules. Y'a la petite blonde qui est si jolie Et des crapauds cracheurs de feu, Les trois gamins et la chauve-souris, Le dinosaure si fort mais malheureux. mal-heu-reux La momie a parlé Mais il faut l'arrêter, On ne peut plus compter sur elle. Elle cherche a tout moment Le vampire insolent Qui pourrait changer son ruban. Le Croque-monstre show. show Le Croque-monstre show, show C'est des vilains pas beaux. L'aventure c'est toi qui la partage. Hey ! Tu va craquer ! Mais il faut t'accrocher ! C'est bon le Croque-monstre, C'est bon les Croques-monstre show. Category:Songs